The Academy
by Solid Snake's Girl
Summary: Usagi is forced to go to a new school. What happens while she attends this school? Read and find out. Multi-crossover!


This is my first fic and attempt to a crossover. I borrowed some stuff from the Tekken Series. I was just too lazy to come up with ideas of my own. Please don't bury me in the ground!   
  
Disclaimer: I refuse to get sued. Any anime and videogame character, place, object, name and so forth don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them. However, the story is MINE!   
  
The Academy  
Chapter 1  
/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\   
  
Usagi Tsukino sulked as she walked towards her new high school. This was her senior year and she wouldn't be able to spend it with her friends as she had hope for.   
  
"I can't believe my parents signed me up for this new school," she grumbled. She eyed an empty soda can on the ground and kicked it. "It's not my fault school is so hard!"   
  
Her parents had been highly disappointed with her performance during her junior year. She barely passed all her classes with a C average. One of old teacher's had advised them to sign her up to the new school opening the following year. It was a private school that would consist of only 11th and 12th graders with the maximum of 300 students. All of the classes would be online with the most advanced technology. Since the classes would have no more than 20-25 students, it would be easier for the teachers to help students on an individual basis.   
  
The Tsukino's were more than willing to apply their daughter to the program. The problem was that only B-average and above students were allowed to attend the school. She was almost not accepted but then some of her test scores came into the picture. She had scored above average on most of them. After many meetings filled with non-stop begging, her parents managed to get her into the new school where she would finish her senior year.   
  
"Stupid test scores….," she muttered under her breath. The wind blew and she felt her skirt rise a bit. She looked down at her new school uniform. It was almost the same as her old one except that she now the color was navy blue and the skirt fell above her knees. (A/N: If you ever played Tekken Tag, her uniform looks like the one Xiaoyu wears except for the color. The guys at her school would wear also wear something similar to Jin's uniform. Sorry, I couldn't come up with anything original.)   
  
She gave out a loud sigh. 'I'm going to hate this school,' she thought.   
  
The sound of a school bell nearly made her jump. She quickly turned towards the direction of the noise and noticed that she was already standing in the front gates of her new school. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the main building. In big bold letters the name of her school was written above the main entrance: Tekken Academy. It wasn't the name that amused her, it was the school building itself. It looked like a modern castle. It even had towers!   
  
"Oh my….," she began. She started to notice students with similar colored uniforms had started to run into the school. She looked at her watch. "Eeep! I'm going to be late!"   
  
**********   
  
Usagi breathed deeply as she entered her zero period class. When she entered the building, there were papers posted on the wall with every students last name written in alphabetical order. Each student had to go to the class number written next to their name.   
  
She looked at the teacher's desk and saw that it was empty. She sighed inwardly. At least she wasn't late for the first hour of school. She went to an empty desk and slumped into the seat.   
  
A pink-eyed girl seated next to her turned to face her. The girl smiled at Usagi and introduced herself. "Hi there! My name is Sasami," she said.   
  
Usagi smiled back, "I'm Usagi."   
  
Sasami began to play with one of her ponytails. "I'm so nervous! I just moved to Tokyo and it feels kinda weird attending this new school without knowing anyone," she said.   
  
"I know how you feel," Usagi replied.   
  
"You're also new in town?"   
  
Usagi shook her head. "Nope. I'm just new to this school."   
  
A new voice joined their conversation. "We're all new to this school. I mean, it just opened."   
  
Usagi turned around to see who the person was. A brown-haired boy sat behind her. She noticed that his long hair was pulled back into one long braid. A few strands of hair fell over his violet eyes.   
  
The boy shrugged. "I just stated a fact."   
  
"Well, you do have a point," Sasami said, thoughfully.   
  
Usagi nodded in agreement.   
  
The boy gave a goofy grin. "By the way, my name is Duo," he said.   
  
"I'm Sasami."   
  
"My name is Usagi."   
  
"You two are not only pretty, but you have cute names too," Duo stated. "I'll introduce you to my friends!"   
  
Usagi and Sasami both blushed.   
  
"Hey, do you have boyfrie--"   
  
A loud male voice cut the flirting boy off. "Students, settle down! Class is about to get started!"   
  
Everyone turned to face the front of the classroom. They only saw the back of the teachers crimson mane as he wrote his name on the chalkboard. When he was done he turned to face the class.   
  
Usagi blushed when she saw his face. Well, that included most of the girls in the class.   
  
The teacher didn't notice the dreamy stares he was receiving and continued talking. "Welcome to Tekken Academy. If this were an ordinary high school, you would refer me as Anubis-sensei. However, we are all young adults; therefore, you are to just call me Anubis."   
  
He grabbed a pile of papers from his desk. "I will call out your name. When I do, please come up to pick up your school schedule and locker numbers. When you receive your schedule, you will notice that this class is your zero period AKA Tutorial. However, there is not excuse for arriving late. This extra class was added in your curriculum in case any of you needed extra help on your homework. If you are tardy more than three times, you will fail the class and furthermore, have to make it up in the afternoon. Once Tutorial is over, you are to head to your academic classes. Is that understood?"   
  
Everyone nodded their heads.   
  
"Very well, I will start calling out names," Anubis continued.. "Trowa Barton….Hiead Gner….Hitomi Kanzaki….Yuffie Kasagari….Duo Maxwell…. Uriko Nonomura…..(A/N: The list goes on, but I'm too lazy to continue adding names….)   
  
When Anubis was done, he went to sit at his desk. "Since this is the first day of school, your classes will be shorter. At the end of your last class there will be an assembly. The principal and vice principal of the school will make a speech and then you will be dismissed. DO NOT try to leave before the assembly finishes."   
  
Usagi smiled inwardly. 'I don't think they'll mind if I leave early….'   
  
Duo raised his hand.   
  
Anubis raised an eyebrow. "Yes…."   
  
The braided boy stood up from his chair. "Duo Maxwell, at your service."   
  
"Interesting. Now, what is your question, Duo," the red-haired teacher asked.   
  
"What happens if we do leave early," he asked.   
  
"Two hour detention….for a whole week," Anubis replied as the bell rang. He added, "And we do have security checking the school gates."   
  
Usagi sunk into her chair. 'So much for leaving early,' she thought.   
  
The crimson haired teacher stood up from his seat. "Class dismissed. You may now head to your first period class."   
  
The students grabbed their bags and exited the room.   
  
Usagi and Sasami walked out into the crowded hallway. Duo met up with them.   
  
"What do you have next," he asked.   
  
Usagi made a face. "Somehow I ended up in Calculus."   
  
"Me too," Sasami said exitedly.   
  
"Room 24," Usagi asked, curiously.   
  
"Yep," Sasami proudly held up her class schedule. Usagi squealed.   
  
Duo looked at his schedule. "Darn, I have Physics….," he began.   
  
A boy with brown hair covering one side of his face passed them.   
  
"Hey, Trowa," Duo asked loudly. "What is your first period class?"   
  
"Room 12," came the reply.   
  
Duo glanced at his schedule. "That's physics! We have the same class," he said happily. He turned to face the girls and waved at them. "I'll see you during lunch!"   
  
The two girls watched Duo run after Trowa.   
  
Usagi sighed. "We better head to our class before we're late."   
  
"Hey, can I take a look at your schedule," Sasami asked.   
  
"Sure," Usagi replied.   
  
Sasami looked over both of their schedules and compared them. "Usagi, we have the same classes," Sasami exclaimed.   
  
"That's great! Now I won't feel lonely!"   
  
"Hmm…the teacher names seem to be all male."   
  
"Let me take a look," Usagi said, curiously. She grabbed her schedule and studied it. "Your right!"   
  
"You think any would look as cute as Anubis-san," Sasami asked, blushing a bit.   
  
Usagi felt her cheeks burn also. "It will be to good to be true. Although, Anubis-san seemed strict…."   
  
Sasami giggled. "Maybe it was camouflage…."   
  
"I hope so," Usagi sighed.   
  
"AHEM! Ladies…."   
  
Sasami and Usagi jumped at the sound. When they turned to face the person, their eyes nearly bulged out and if it weren't for the little pride they had left, they would have passed out. In front of them stood the most gorgeous guy Usagi ever meet. He was a tall, handsome man dressed in a black business suit. He had long silver hair spilling behind his back and a pair of green eyes that seemed to glow. (A/N: Guess who?)   
  
"Uh…," Usagi began. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him.   
  
"You two shouldn't be standing in the hallway. You should be heading to class," the man said in a cool, deep voice.   
  
"Yes, sir," Usagi replied. Embarrassed for staring and decided to take a look at her schedule. "Room 24," she murmured.   
  
The man seemed to have heard her. "Room 24 is located on the second floor," he told her.   
  
"Th-thanks," Usagi blushed. "C'mon Sasami! We wouldn't want to be late!"   
  
Sasami, who was still in a trance, came back to reality. "Oh…right!"   
  
They thanked the man once again and ran towards the staircase.   
  
If he remembered correctly, room 24 was the senior calculus class. "Seniors," he muttered. He shook his head as the two girls ran up the stairs.   
  
A woman with short midnight hair walked up to the man. "Sephiroth-sama, the meeting with the vice-principal and the counselors will begin soon," she told him.   
  
"Thank you, Noin," Sephiroth addressed his secretary. He ran a hand through his silver hair. 'How did I end up as a high school principal?'   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Inside their Calculus class, the two girls continued to discuss about the silver-haired hottie. There was no sign of the teacher and the tardy bell had not rung yet.   
  
"Oh God! Did you see how gorgeous he was," Usagi exclaimed, dreamily.   
  
"I wonder who he was," Sasami asked to no one in particular.   
  
"He was wearing all black, maybe he was a security guard or something," Usagi said. She was about to continue but two figures caught her attention.   
  
A boy with unruly brown hair walked into the room. A girl with sandy blond hair was hanging from his arm.   
  
"Look Heero! There's two empty seats! Lets sit there," the lovesick girl, pointed at the seats next to Usagi and Sasami.   
  
"Hn." The boy name Heero responded.   
  
The girl dragged the poor guy to the seats. She gave Usagi and Sasami a strange look and then sat in her seat.   
  
Heero just ignored them and sat in the seat in front of the sandy-haired girl. He stared straight ahead, even with all of her attempts to get his attention.   
  
'Poor guy,' Usagi thought.   
  
When the bell rang, a young man with black hair spiked up in the back walked in pushing a cart filled with books. He closed the door behind him and smiled shyly at the class.   
  
"Whoa….," the sandy-haired girl said quietly. However, Usagi was the only one who heard her.   
  
"Hello class," the young man said, in a soft voice. He pointed at a name written on the board. "My name is Jin Kazama. I will be your instructor for this class. "   
  
Usagi was about to pass out for the second time in the morning. This hunk was her teacher?!   
  
Jin walked to his desk and began to talk about the class curriculum. Usagi only heard bits and parts of his introduction. She was too busy getting lost in the way his bangs moved around his chocolate brown eyes.   
  
"….Any questions," the teacher asked when he finished his lecture.   
  
The sandy-haired girl jumped from her seat. "Do we call you Kazama-sensei or Jin-sensei?"   
  
"Everyone is allowed to call me Jin," he replied. "And your name….?"   
  
"Releena Peacecraft," the girl said proudly.   
  
Jin nodded. "Miss Peacecraft…."   
  
"Call me Releena," she said, bashing her eyes.   
  
"Very well, Releena," he said, annoyed. He pulled out a pile of papers from a folder. "I only have a few rules in my class. My first rule is: Raise your hand and wait to be called on. Therefore, you are not allowed to just blurt things out. Is that understood?"   
  
"Yes, sir," Releena replied.   
  
Jin walked up to her and handed her the stack of papers. "Now, if you can kindly pass these sheets out to your fellow students to make up for your misbehavior."   
  
Usagi wanted to laugh at the girl's mortified expression.   
  
"I'd love to," Releena replied, trying to hide her sarcasm..   
  
"Good," the teacher responded.   
  
The classroom door then flew open. A red-haired man wearing a clean but rowdy looking blue suit walked into the room. Behind him was a young man with short, spiky black hair standing by the doorway. He looked at Jin nervously.   
  
Jin folded his arms. "Can I help you," he said, irate.   
  
"Chill out, Mish-I mean, Kazama," the man smirked. "The kid belongs in your class."   
  
Jin gave the red-haired man an annoyed looked and grabbed the attendance sheet. "May I have your name," he asked the boy.   
  
"G-Gohan," he replied.   
  
"Son Gohan," Jin asked.   
  
"Yes…."   
  
"Very well. Take the empty seat behind the blue haired girl," Jin sighed, pointing at Sasami. "I won't mark you tardy since I haven't taken role yet.   
  
"Th-thank you, sir," the black haired boy stuttered.   
  
The red haired man tapped the boy in the shoulder. "Hey, don't be scared to sit by a good looking girl," he told the boy. He winked at Sasami and the girl couldn't have turned a deeped shade of red. "I don't think she bites."   
  
"Reno….," Jin said, impatiently.   
  
Reno waved his hand carelessly. "Fine, I'll leave so you can continue whatever you were talking about. See ya!"   
  
Gohan was walking to his seat when Jin suddenly stopped him.   
  
"Gohan," Jin called out his name.   
  
"Yes, sir," Gohan turn to face his teacher.   
  
"Please put your bag by your seat and please come to the front. I would like you to help me pass out the books," Jin told him. He also pointed at Usagi. "Miss, if you would also be kind enough to help Gohan pass out the books."   
  
"Uh….sure," Usagi replied. She looked up at Gohan and smiled. Gohan smiled back shyly.   
  
"And Releena," Jin waved the papers in his hand. "You haven't forgotten that you have to pass these out, have you?"   
  
Releena sulked. "No."   
  
Usagi could have sworn she saw Heero's lip curve into a smile.   
  
**********   
  
"Why did these books have to be so heavy," Usagi whined, while holding her calculus book.   
  
"I wish I knew," Sasami responded.   
  
Usagi sighed. "Well, our lockers are on this floor. Maybe we should put our math books away."   
  
"Your right," Sasami nodded. She looked at a few lockers in front of her. "Well, what do you know? My locker is right here! Locker 2200!"   
  
"Really," Usagi asked. "Mine is 2207! Uh…There it is!"   
  
She read the combination number attached on her schedule. She went up to her locker and opened it up. "And in you go," she said, tossing her calculus book inside the empty locker.   
  
"Don't forget you have to pull it back out before you leave school. Jin-san said to read over the first chapter to get a feel for tomorrow's class session," Sasami told her.   
  
"Thanks for reminding me," Usagi grumbled.   
  
Sasami pulled looked over her schedule once more. "Our next class is AP European History on the first floor. It's in room 16 and the the teacher's name is….."   
  
"What kind of name is that," Usagi exclaimed, glancing at the teacher's name.   
  
"European," Sasami joked.   
  
"He sounds old," Usagi lowering her head.   
  
"Lets take a look at the rest of our classes," Sasami suggested. "We still have five minutes before the tardy bell rings."   
  
"Ok."   
  
Schedule: Tutorial: Anubis  
First Period: Calculus; Jin Kazama  
Second Period: AP European History; ??????  
Nutrition (15 Minutes)  
Third Period: AP Biology; ??????  
Fourth Period: AP Economics; ??????  
Lunch (35 Minutes)  
Fifth Period: Mythology; ??????  
Sixth Period: Ancient Philosophy; ??????  
Seventh Period: Drivers Ed; ??????  
(Sorry, the names of the other teacher's will be revealed later on! ^_^)   
  
  
When they finally finished looking over their classes, Usagi's eyes were filled with tears. She hadn't paid attention to her schedule earlier in the morning. "The classes are so hard," she wailed.   
  
Sasami looked over her classes. "We'll make it," she said, cheerfully. "Besides, the teachers all sound cute."   
  
Gohan nearly bumped into them. "Sorry," he apologized.   
  
"It's ok," Usagi told him. "What's your hurry?"   
  
"Are you kidding?! The bell is ringing in less than three minutes," he exclaimed.   
  
"What," Usagi nearly shouted.   
  
"I have AP European History in room 16," Gohan said, quickly. "What about you?"   
  
"Hey, so do we," Sasami said, happily.   
  
Gohan nodded. "Lets hurry then!"   
  
As they hurried down the stairs to their next class, Usagi asked Gohan why he stayed after class.   
  
"Jin-san just told me not to be late like I was today," Gohan said.   
  
"Look," Sasami pointed at a classroom. "Room 16 is right there!"   
  
They walked towards the door and Gohan opened it. "After you," he gestured for them to enter.   
  
"Thanks," the two girls replied simultaneously.   
  
Usagi looked for seats and found three empty ones. "Lets sit there so we can sit together," she suggested.   
  
A man with pale blonde hair walked up to them. "Good morning, are you in here for AP European History," he asked.   
  
The trio nodded. Usagi couldn't believe how HOT this guy was.   
  
The man nodded. "I'm glad you made it on time," he told them. "I am Zechs Merquise. I will be your instructor for this course."   
  
Usagi fell to the ground.   
  
/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\   
  
TBC….   
  
A/N: So far Usagi has met three of her teachers. I just need help choosing the rest of them. I think I know who will be the Drivers Ed instructor. I was thinking Lee Chaolan, but if you come up with something better I'll change it. One more thing, they all need to be male! Lets make it seem like Usagi hit the bishounen jackpot.   
  
These are the positions: AP Biology; ??????  
AP Economics; ??????  
Mythology; ??????  
Ancient Philosophy; ??????  
Drivers Ed; ??????  
  
  
I know that naming the school "Tekken Academy" was lame but it will serve a purpose. (Guess who owns the school?) Anyway, I'll check the reviews on Sunday. (That's if any are placed…) PEACE! 


End file.
